


Senioritis

by Iusedtolovethatgirl



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d is 15, Abusive Undertones, Age Differences, Angst, Drug Abuse, Fluff, Highschool AU, Homophobic Language, M/M, Male/Male, No band, Possessive Behavior, Russel is a great friend, Smut, Stuart is innocent, Substance Abuse, bottom!2d, murdoc is 19, murdoc is a bad influence, murdoc’s dad is an asshole, noodle is 2d’s Little sister because I wanted to include her, paula is only in it for a little while, repressed homosexuality, super gay, top!murdoc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iusedtolovethatgirl/pseuds/Iusedtolovethatgirl
Summary: Unnecessary high school au? I think soMurdoc Niccals is starting his senior year when he takes interest in the freshman Stuart Pot: tall, pretty, blue spiky hair, no eyeballs. He knew he wanted Stuart to be his the moment he ran him over with his car. Or, Stuart is just a flighty boy who is confused by Murdoc’s advances. Russel is a junior and murdoc’s best friend because no one else would put up with him. And Noodle is 2D’s little sister because I love her but it seemed weird to have her in high school with the others because age differences (even though the others don’t line up well enough, bare with me)





	1. First Day Jitters

Things had been slow for Murdoc Niccals lately. He hadn’t gotten laid in over a month and most of his friends moved on to better things, like college, and didn’t have time to partake in his devious extracurriculars. He denied needing any of them, but truthfully he missed having people around that he could cause trouble with. Now he was just left with his junior friend Russel who was determined to keep him in check. Russel was a good balance for Murdoc, his good nature and moral compass contrasted that of Murdoc’s wayward behavior. They were both headstrong which led to many arguments, but somehow their relationship worked well enough and Murdoc wasn’t one to question a good thing. Of course he had other acquaintances in his grade, but none of them were willing to constantly put up with him like Russel was. Nonetheless, this wasn’t how he imagined starting his senior year. He took a long drag from his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and stomping it with his signature Cuban heels. Murdoc wore his uniform for the most part, but refused to wear the clown shoes the school forced on him and the other students. He blew out the last of the smoke from his lungs. Murdoc has become immune to the nicotine high quite a while ago but his cravings for the drug only grew, however he refused to believe his constant desire was considered unhealthy.  
He stepped into his banged up 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, taking in the last fresh air he was going to get before his seven days a week filled with eight hours of hell. He guess it beat staying home with his alcoholic father, but it was discouraging to see everyone else planning their successful futures when he was destined to the same fate as his dad, already indulging the mind altering poison. He seemed to function better when he was drunk, or so he told himself. He still slurred his words but at least it kept him from overthinking situations. A combination of drugs, alcohol, and a rough home life hardened Murdoc but he wouldn’t have it any other way, because at least this way he knew he had full control over his life.

 

He grunted as started the car making his way through the neighborhood, nearly crashing several times. He pulled into Russel’s driveway with reckless abandon.

 

“Yo, Murdoc you’re going to kill someone driving like that.” Russel shook his head in disgust. The tie from his uniform was still undone.

Murdoc rolled his eyes, “do you want a ride or not?”

 

He scowled in response. Russel was close to getting his license but for the time being needed an adult in the car with him so he made a deal with Murdoc that if he drove him to school he’d do his algebra functions homework. The car creaked as the broader man stepped in, immediately pulling the mirror down to tie his tie.

“Look, I’m just trying to keep you safe man.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, safe doesn’t get to me to school fast enough.”

 

Murdoc was too stubborn for his own good. 

“But it keeps me from having to pick your ass off the road. I’m not saying you have to drive like you’re carpooling with Miss Daisy, but at least have the common sense to look where you’re going.”

 

Murdoc dismissed the comment taking a swig from his coffee cup filled with liquor.

 

“Man, it’s seven o’clock in the damn morning and you’re already getting wasted? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

“Russ if you’re just going to judge me you can walk to school because I put up with you out of the goodness of my heart, got it?”

 

“Whatever, but you smell so obvious, man. At least try to cover it, because I don’t want to go waltzing into school with your drunk ass only for you to get caught on the first fucking day.”

 

“At least I don’t smell like B.O. and McDonald’s,” murdoc muttered under his breath.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing”

 

“That’s what I thought. Talk to me like that again and your driving won’t be the only thing for you to worry about, you dig?”

 

Murdoc turned up the music in response. When he first got the car he played with the settings too much and increased the volume of the bass to be deafeningly loud, which resulted in him breaking his stereo so the sound was terrible, but it was better than arguing with Russel about his own damn health. He didn’t really care if he was caught with alcohol because he was a smooth talker and didn’t doubt he could talk his way out of just about anything.  
He pulled into the senior parking lot with a smile, genuinely happy to know he was at the top of the high school hierarchy after four painful years.  
Murdoc grabbed his mug figuring the only thing that would’ve made the moment better was more alcohol.  
From his bag he pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper that listed his schedule for the day. He hadn’t even bothered to look at it before now. His first period was a study hall which he figured he could easily skip without any complications from his teachers. Next was English which was an easy A without putting in any effort. Then art, but the art teacher loved him so he could talk his way into a C without doing any work whatsoever. Then he had chemistry which he was forced to take to graduate. The class seemed easy enough you just mixed shit together, it couldn’t be that fucking difficult. For 5th period he had American history which he could definitely bs with a C or higher. And last, algebra functions which he had an ensured A with Russel doing everything for him. He got an early release to take place of his 7th period meaning it was less time he had to spend hanging around hormonal teens and teachers with god complexes.

Murdoc swung open the door with a confidence only he could possess and motioned for Russel to follow him. He took another swig from his drink wanting to be at least a little tipsy before 1st period, but he had an insanely high tolerance at this point. Something in his mind said “fuck it” as he chugged the rest half bottle of his Jack Daniels. The whiskey burned and tasted like god awful syrup, but it got the job done. He earned a look from Russel as he finished the last of it and shrugged nonchalantly. Not two minutes later he was drunkenly stumbling but kept his composure for the most part. He was just glad he was finally starting to feel something. He was already confident, but the liquid courage made his time at school an endurable blur of wasted time. Too drunk to focus on where he was going, he walked straight into a couple making out.

“Fucking hell! Could you please watch where you’re going?” Murdoc slurred his words together.

The tall boy turned around casting his blue eyes to the ground. “S-sorry,” he stuttered nervously.

“Don’t take any offense to him he’s lost his damn mind,” Russel intervened, feeling guilty that murdoc ruined the moment between the blue haired boy and his girlfriend.

The blue haired man smiled a nearly toothless grin becoming noticeably more relaxed. His frail, lanky frame underneath an unfitted black suit was somewhat entrancing to Murdoc who didn’t take too kindly to being embarrassed in front of an audience.

Murdoc growled deep in his throat, upset that Russ was speaking for him. “Let’s go, I don’t feel like dealing with fuckface freshmen.”

They left the young couple with the boy still clearly mortified by the abrupt interaction.

“The nerve of some people Russ, I’ll tell you. I’ve been going to this school for four years and they think they can just saunter in acting like they own the place. Like who the fuck are they to be standing in my way, y’know?”

Murdoc was 19; held back freshman year because his English teacher had obviously picked favorites and only passed those he liked. (Or so Murdoc told himself).

“Murdoc, you’re irrational even when you’re not drunk, but that’s new level stupidity, even for you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means, cool it. Stop acting like you’re a god because no one else here wants to fuel your ego. It doesn’t matter how many freshmen you walk all over, you won’t get any respect by acting like a dick.”

“Fear and respect are synonymous,” Murdoc responded dismissively.

“If you say so. Hey, I gotta go talk about a schedule change, they fucked up my sciences. Try not to do anything you’ll regret in the meantime because I’m not about to cover for you when you get caught fucking up.”

“Oh that’s not fair and you know it Russ. I’d never get caught. But have fun taking your high ground or whatever.”

Murdoc sauntered off before he lost his chance at getting the last word. The alcohol had clearly given him even more self-assurance than he already had.

The olive skinned man loosened his tie to uphold the messy, disheveled, bad boy reputation he had rightfully earned after years of trying to perfect an entirely disinterested persona. His spinning mind wandered back to the encounter he just had with the prettiest boy he’d ever seen. He drunkenly decided he’d dedicate this year to getting a horde of mindless freshman who would blindly follow him. Going against what Russell told him, he believed he instilling fear into his new, impressionable peers was the best way to go about it. Murdoc wasn’t ashamed to admit he got off on having a certain power over others and he wasn’t about to stop because his piss poor excuse for a friend told him to.


	2. Fuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise things will get interesting soon ily all

The eight hours flew by surprisingly fast as the first day always seemed to, and he did it. He fucking survived the day without any complications whatsoever. He almost considered rewarding himself for his accomplishment. Murdoc also noticed that it may have been artificial sweetness teachers wore the first day, or the fact he was a senior, but everyone seemed to be pretty easygoing this year. If he was just able to push his way through 179 more grueling days then he’d be home free.

He waited coolly by the glass doors seeing his freedom, but unable to reach it until Russel met back up with him. Murdoc impatiently tapped his foot as he waited for his friend. 

“What the everloving fuck is taking that asshole so long?” He seethed to himself.

Only then did he catch sight of his sidekick talking to a short, blonde girl he’d never seen before and it became clear. Worried that he’d lose his best friend to the deprivation of judgement that was high school romance, he cut in before their relationship could escalate any further.

“Russ, could you get your fat ass in my car before I leave you here.”

Used to his friend’s abrasive behavior, Russel sighed, ignoring the blatant insult about his size.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

The girl eagerly nodded with an electrified ear to ear smile. She gave a dainty little wave before turning swiftly on her heal and heading in the opposite direction.

“So Russ, I see you found yourself a bird. On the first day no less, you player.” Murdoc mocked.

“Yeah, and I ain’t goin’ to tell you shit about her because I know full well you’ll find a way to go on and fuck it up like you have such a strong tendency to do.”

“Your faith in me is astonishing, you know that?”

“Shut the fuck up man. If you’re so desperate o leave let’s go then.”

Murdoc opened the door and gestured for Russ to go first.

“After you, of course.”

Murdoc didn’t have to see his face to know that Russel was rolling his eyes. Murdoc loved nothing more than being a constant pain in his ass. He considered flat tiring the back of the younger man’s shoe to rile him up even more, but decided he put him through enough torture in front of his new lady friend to cause him any more distress for at least the next thirty minutes or so.

“It’s only been eight hours of this excruciating, government required punishment, and I’ll tell you what, I’m so fucking done with it.”

Russell grunted in a combination of agreeance and annoyance as murdoc started up his car. The entire shell of the vehicle vibrated in an unnatural manner before audibly clicking off.

“OH YOU CHEAP PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT” Murdoc steamed hitting the steering wheel with both hands vigorously before hopping out of the sad excuse for a car.

He forcefully slammed the door and opened up the hood already knowing what was wrong. The engine never failed to give out when it was most inconvenient. He waved the smoke around a little trying it get the mechanics to cool down before shutting the hood again and getting back into his car.

“Man, if you hate your car so much why don’t you get a job and buy one?”

“Jobs are for quitters Russ. If I really wanted one I’d hijack it.”

He waited a couple of seconds until he started it up again. This time it seemed much smoother, although, it was never that sturdy to begin with.

“Okay, now, maybe, just maybe, we can actually get the hell out of dodge.”

Even at his calmest Murdoc was an irresponsible driver, that, Russel could vouch for. But he’d yet to be resilient enough to let him drive in his angrier-than-usual state. Murdoc didn’t even care to look behind him as he wasted no time backing up, however, a large thump stopped him in his tracks.

“FOR THE LOVE OF SATAN-“ Murdoc got out of the car once again, this time twice as pissed as he was the first time. Russ got out too knowing that the sound couldn’t have been anything good. 

A gangly form stubbled from under the car and stood up on unsteady legs. When the light caught him, Murdoc recognized him as the boy from this morning’s drunken encounter. 

“Fuck…” he trailed off, realizing that the boy’s once blue eyes were now a black abyss. Even if it was quite a good look Murdoc didn’t think that he’d be able to get around this one in court. He just prayed that he wouldn’t sue because Murdoc sure as hell didn’t have the money for that.

“Murdoc, I’m going to call an ambulance,” Russel said as he made his way over to support the poor, injured boy.

“DONT. He’s fine. See look at that. He’s walking and shit isn’t that right?”

Russel made an irritated face before pulling out his phone and dialing what Murdoc could only assume was the emergency number.

Murdoc put his face in his hands as both a sign of embarrassment to the growing crowd around them and defeat, knowing that he was probably going to be in some deep legal shit.

“Here faceache,” He said offering his shoulder for support as he guided him over to the curb so they could sit down. “Standing probably wouldn’t be the best idea unless you want to pass out.”

The boy nodded vacantly, staring off somewhere in the distance.

“GO ON FOLKS. SHOWS OVER.” Murdoc barked not in the mood to deal with the unwanted attention.

They sat in silence for a while as they waited for the ambulance to show up. Murdoc wasn’t a doctor but his lack of response and eyes didn’t give him any encouragement that the boy was in the best state at the moment.

“Got a name?”

When his question wasn’t answered he did what he was best at and kept talking. “Well courtesy of me, you got these two huge dents in your face, so how about 2D? That’s a cool name right? It’ll earn you some street cred, amiright? Maybe even get you laid.”

Russel shook his head disapprovingly.

“Look I’m just trying to make the best out of a bad situation here, and the reality is that none of this was my fault. If you want to play the blame game Russ, he shouldn’t have been walking behind my car.”

“Don’t you even try to pin this on him when you know damn well that it’s your fault.

Sirens in the distance created a sudden feeling of impending doom for Murdoc.

“We could leave y’know? In his comatose state he won’t even know what hit him, and I mean that in the most serious way.”

“Look Murdoc, you’re always going on and on about how you’re God’s gift to the world, or Satan’s, or whatever the hell you believe in. So start acting like it and take responsibility for once in your life. Yeah it sucks, but you’re going to have to grow up eventually. You can’t keep living in this fantasy that you created where you’re always right man.”

Murdoc sighed in defeat, knowing his friend was right. He stood up and leaned against his car feeling quite the strong urge for a cigarette. As the ambulance pulled up next to the scene Murdoc stood away from the frenzy of people until approached. He answered questions as honestly as he could, feeling a strange pang of regret for causing such trauma. Usually he’d bask in it, but something about what Russel said about growing up made him reevaluate the situation. 

The older man wasn’t taken away in a cop car like he’d expected, but that didn’t mean he was off the hook in any way, shape, or form. 

2D was taken away on some sort of cot and they were informed that he was in a “catatonic state”, whatever the hell that meant. The doctors didn’t think his condition was fatal because he was definitely showing good signs, but he was pretty banged up from what they could tell on the spot. Murdoc didn’t even have the heart to come up with a witty comeback about how they were pointing out the obvious. One of the cops later came up to Murdoc saying that he would receive an official statement in the mail regarding his court date and information.

Murdoc caught a brief glimpse of 2D with who he assumed to be his mother. She rather surprisingly smiled at him despite the fact he’d just run over her undeniably gorgeous son.

Murdoc didn’t really identify with any sort of sexuality as far as he could tell, but something about the boy’s soft, feminine features were quite alluring. He pushed away the thoughts, deciding that there were bigger issues at hand. As soon as he was told that he could leave he ushered Russ back into the car, this time taking extra precautions as he drove home.


	3. Tomber Amoureux

Murdoc skipped the next day, informing Russ that he should get a ride from someone else. He was experiencing a slight foreign emotion called guilt. Murdoc was usually too busy feeling sorry for himself to consider how anyone else felt, so he repressed his sympathy and self loathing under  
many layers of a synthetic ego. But, something inside him felt almost obligated to visit 2D. He couldn’t stop thinking about how helpless he looked, spacing in and out of consciousness since the accident.

He decided he’d be the upstanding citizen that he was and visit the poor boy. Maybe even bring some of his old tapes to play for him while he recovered. Although he wasn’t sure what type of music would interest 2D, he came to the conclusion that it probably didn’t matter because he was most likely unconscious anyway.

He picked out some old rock tapes from his bookshelf and started off downstairs. Murdoc took into mild consideration that his father must’ve come home sometime last night. He never saw him, but the place was even more of a reck than when he first got home. He sighed, realizing he’d have to clean all this shit up later. His house was compact and overflowing with things that he and his dad had collectively hoarded over the years. 

The drive to the hospital was unnerving and silent while he rehearsed what he’d say if any of 2D’s loved ones were around, which ultimately led into a downward spiral of him imagining who would come if he was in the other boy’s position. He’d like to assume his dad would come, but he had his doubts. It’s not like he cared if he did, it was just a pleasant thought, he supposed. He parked far away from the hospital entrance, nervous that someone would recognize the car as the culprit that ran over their beloved friend, son, etc. 

As he checked in, another wave of envy washed over the man as he saw all the presents that had accumulated for 2D overnight. He found it unlikely that anyone, even Russ, would care enough to bring him anything if he were hospitalized. Admittedly, he’d probably receive more condolences if he weren’t such a dick, but he liked to believe he had good reason to act like one when everyone seemingly went out of their way to disregard him.

He begrudgingly sat down in one of the metal chairs next to the cot. Aside from the flowers, window, and cards the scattered around, the room was sterile, blindingly white, and poorly lit with burnt out overhead lights. They had informed Murdoc that 2D was sleeping, but regained his consciousness sometime overnight.

Not long after, curiosity got the best of Murdoc and he got up to check the cards to try to find out some more information about the boy. He gathered that his actual name was Stuart Pot, an unfortunate name, he noted. He seemed to be on many painkillers judging by the assortment of bottles left on the bedside table. He wondered if he was the reason he had to take them or if it was from some pre-existing medical condition. Murdoc checked the dates on the bottles to find that they had been prescribed for quite some time, which gave him some relief. That’s when he heard a quiet shuffle on the bed. His head snapped over to find young Stuart stirring awake. He must of recognized Murdoc because an immediate sense of dread seemed to cloud over him as she shifted to the farthest corner of the bed away from him.

“No need for that, I’m not going to hurt you even if I wanted to. Have to wait until after the court case for that,” Murdoc smirked, clearly pleased with himself.

The boy was still noticeably disoriented as he responded with great hesitation, “then do you mind telling me why you’re here by chance?”

“Can’t I just check up on someone out of the goodness of my heart?” The arrogance in Murdoc’s voice made the gesture seem somewhat unconvincing.

Stuart had heard quite a bit about Murdoc from his peers and from what he’d been told that didn’t seem very likely, but he wasn’t about to interrogate him.

“Sorry, I was just curious,” 2D tensed up as he spoke, not wanting to say anything that would upset him. 

“Oh, calm down, would you? It’s not like I’m going to run you over again, which by the way was obviously incidental and wouldn’t have happened had you not been carelessly walking behind my car.”

Any guilt that had previously taken place inside Murdoc was shadowed by an intense desire to possess authority over the situation.

2D grimaced a little bit didn’t argue with the older man. He caught his reflection in the metal bed frame. He still wasn’t used to seeing his eyes in this state and it clearly frightened him. “Sorry about that. Was there any damage to your car?”

Murdoc shook his head, “Nah, nothing too bad. Did they say anything about those healing up?”

Stuart shook his head, “they said they probably won’t any time soon, if at all. I look like a freak though.”

Murdoc smiled, “it’s a good look, y’know. Can you still see and all that?”

“Yeah just not as well as I used to I don’t think.” He grabbed his head in pain and feebly reached over for his pills that were just slightly too far out of reach.

Murdoc grunted, “which ones you need?”

“The orange bottle, please”

He handed him the nearly empty bottle and watched as the boy swallowed them dry. “Migraines,” 2D explained.

Murdoc realized Stu was much prettier than he initially thought but his voice was highly ridiculous. They waited in a kind of uncomfortable silence before Murdoc pulled the tapes out of his pocket.

“You like rock music?”

“Not overly. I’m more of a punk music type of person.”

Murdoc paid no mind to this and plopped them into his portable player anyway.

“When do you think you’ll get out of here?” Murdoc asked over the soft rhythmic drums coming out of the speaker.

“‘M not entirely certain. Maybe a about week or so.”

“Your girlfriend come to visit yet?” Murdoc wasn’t quite sure why he asked this, but he was curious how their relationship was going to see if there was any sign they’d be breaking up soon. Admittedly, it’d be a lot easier to get into the boy’s pants with his girlfriend out of the picture.

2D shook he head, “she’s not too big on hospitals.”

“Me either.” He responded. “2D, can I call you that?”

Stuart nodded heistantly. 

“I know it’s not my place, but it seems like if she truly cared about you she’d be here, y’know.” Murdoc figured the best way to go about them breaking up would be to get into 2D’s head.

“I guess I’m kind of glad she’s not. I’m kind of worried about her seein’ me like this,” he gestured to his eyes.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. If anything you’ll probably get more ladies, and men with that look. It’s quite unique.”

2D laughed, “Yeah ‘m not really into blokes though.”

Murdoc scowled a little at first, but then responded, “Ah, that’s what they all say.”

“How’d you know?” He questioned.

“I’ve met my fair share of fags, Stu. And no offense, but you strike me as one.”

“What makes you say that? Not that I have anything against being gay or anythin’.”

Murdoc found it kind of endearing how he tried to deny it without adding any sort of ill feelings towards the topic. “Just a sort of vibe I get and you definitely give it off. You sure you’ve never been with a bloke before?”

“‘m sure, Murdoc.” He said downing another two pills.

“Hey, I’m no doctor but you may want to cool it with the meds. They’ll fuck you up. Here ‘ave a cig.” Murdoc offered him the carton taking one for himself.

“We’re not allowed to smoke here. Plus, I’m not old enough yet.”

Murdoc lit his cigarette despite this, “Ah, that never stopped anyone. Here.” He more forcefully gestured for 2D to take one.

The younger boy reluctantly reached for a cigarette and stuck it between the gap in his front teeth. Murdoc lit his and they both took long drags. 2D coughed excessively, not used to the sensation of nicotine in his lungs. Murdoc laughed in response.

“You’ll get used to it, kid.”

2D nodded but didn’t attempt to take in anymore tobacco. They listened to music for a while while murdoc practically started a chain smoking marathon. As he finished his fifth cig, Stuart began to get a bit nauseous from the smell and was wondering how to politely ask him to stop, but he decided against it because, again, he wouldn’t want to upset him.

“Sorry about your car. I can pay for any damage if you want.” 2D wasn’t sure why but it felt like he owed Murdoc something despite being the victim in this situation. It might’ve had to do something with the aura of power he radiated, or Stuart being glad that he took somewhat of a liking to him.

“That’s okay, I‘m probably going to get a new one soon anyway. That is, if they don’t suspend my license.”

“I wouldn’ worry about that. My mom doesn’t really want to press charges or anythin’.” He clawed at his hair, and rubbed his head again before saying, “Murdoc would you mind if I went back to sleep? My head is really killing me. I’m really sorry to cut our visit short.”

“It’s alright Stu. I should probably be heading out anyway, but try to feel better and all that shit, yeah?”

“Thank you,” 2D smiled at the half-assed attempt at compassion.

Maybe it was the lovable toothless grin, his shy mannerisms, or some other type of charm, but Murdoc was now more than certain that he wanted 2D to be his, and he guessed he’d have to start by alienating him from his current girlfriend.


	4. Could’ve Gone Worse

It took three weeks after the accident for a scheduled court date, which, truthfully kept Murdoc on edge despite 2D’s reassurance that there probably wouldn’t be any major charges. He hadn’t met up with him since he’d seen him in the hospital and 2D had been out of school for quite a while which was also mildly concerning.

The case was set Thursday afternoon at 6:00 which gave him roughly two hours to get ready. He hadn’t really prepared a statement but his lawyer informed him that he had everything covered. This wasn’t the first time that the man had gotten into legal trouble and probably not the last, but he was already sure of how he’d plead, guilty. Murdoc stayed in his school uniform as it seemed dressy enough and asked Russel to come for support in the jury, which he reluctantly agreed to. His father legally should have attended, but somehow found a loophole to get himself out of it. Murdoc wasn’t going to complain because he’d already got an earful and light pummeling when the letter came in the mail not two days after hitting Stuart with his car. 

He drove to Russel’s house praying to Satan that he wouldn’t get his license revoked, because not only did he need it, but so did Russ. 

He knocked on his door vigorously, not feeling up to the task of being polite and waiting. “Ready,” he asked when Russel appeared.

“Yeah one second man,” he replied irritably. He ran back into the kitchen and yelled up to his mom that he was heading out.

Murdoc lit a cigarette impatiently checking his watch before he reappeared and joined him at the car. 

“You good?” Russel asked, sensing the tension radiating off of him.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just ready to get this over with.”

They arrived to the courthouse five ‘til 6:00 and waited at the check in desk until Murdoc spotted his lawyer. 

“See you later Russ. Wish me luck.”

Russel grunted and waved him off as Murdoc followed his lawyer to a separate room to go over his defense. He didn’t have to do much speaking because there wasn’t much of an argument. There were too many witnesses to plead innocent, not to mention he already admitted to the cops he ran over him. 

The trial began and Murdoc took his seat that the defendant table. His lawyer continued to stand as they began, and the judge started reading off his misdemeanors. They declared that they would be pleading guilty and started from there.

After a taxing two hours of repetitive questions to him, the witnesses, and 2D, his lawyer gave his closing statement and then Stuart’s gave his. Murdoc perked up when it was finally time to hear the verdict. He was now more confident that it wouldn’t be as bad as he initially thought.

The judge spoke, his voice ringing throughout the hushed courtroom. “Murdoc Niccals, charged with reckless driving, will be sentenced to 90 hours, community service, serving as a caretaker for Stuart Pot. You will have 5 months to complete this or there will be another court case.” He banged his gavel and dismissed the court.

Murdoc sighed, but felt pretty lucky that his punishment wasn’t too bad and he still had his license. Watching after 2D would probably be quite a pleasurable experience and would definitely bring them closer together, which, he without a doubt wanted. He flashed a smile over to 2D who timidly waved back. He didn’t look as excited about the sentence as Murdoc was, but he figured he’d be able to change that soon enough. 

Murdoc strode over to the family, “Mrs. Pot, I don’t believe I had the chance to formally apologize for what happened to your son. I’m sure it’s taken quite a toll on you and your family, but not to fret, he’s in good hands now.”

She smiled, “ I don’t doubt that, dear. Accidents happen all the time and I’m sure you guys will get along just fine.”

2D furrowed his brows but didn’t comment. In a way, Murdoc felt kind of bad for the boy. His mother seemed nice enough, but quite oblivious to her son’s distaste.

“Thank you. Do you know when you’ll be returning to school, Stuart?” The blue haired boy could clearly see past his faux gentlemanly behavior.

“On Monday, I think,” he looked to his mom for reassurance who nodded back.

“Well I’d be happy to do something this weekend. It seems as though we got a lot of time to cover. Any day in particular work for you guys?”

“I think Stu is about free just about every day. Did you give him your number so you guys could stay in touch and schedule times to hang out?”

2D shook his head, “No, not yet, mom.”

“Well, why don’t you boys do that while I go wait in the car with your father?” He recoiled in embarrassment when she leaned in to kiss his forehead and left the two to talk.

“Lovely woman, your mother.”

“Thanks Murdoc,” he responded awkwardly.

“So are you ready for five months of fun?”

He nodded quietly even though he was, in fact, not at all ready. He assumed that Murdoc had a much different definition of fun than him, but he hoped it would mostly just consist of Murdoc bringing him meds and making him food.

“Come on, Stu. It won’t be that bad. It’ll get you alcohol, or cigs, any drug you want. The whole nine yards. What d’you say?”

Realizing he didn’t have much of a choice, 2D smiled, “thanks.”

Murdoc clapped him on the back, momentarily forgetting about the boy’s injuries and throwing off his balance. He laughed while Stuart struggled to stay on his feet and swayed back and forth. “Sorry ‘bout that. Entirely slipped my mind that you were having such a tough time standing and whatnot. All thanks to me of course.”

2D laughed nervously, but steadied himself by using the table for support. “So, um... Did you need my number?” He trailed off a little.

“Oh yeah, that’d be great, seeing as I’ll have to keep tabs on you.”

Murdoc handed Stuart his phone as he entered his number into the older man’s contacts, “Will that be all Murdoc?”

He took pity on him, realizing he really must’ve wanted to leave. Although, he was somewhat proud of himself for inflicting particularly great amounts of fear into Stu after only three interactions. “Yeah that about does it for me. I’ll text about when I can meet up as soon as I find out.”

He walked 2D to his parents’ car, finding it important to stay on their good side. “It has truly been a delight, you guys. Once again, I am sincerely sorry about your son. I will see you all whenever I see you.”

He took long strides back to his car where he met up with Russel. “What’d you think?” He asked.

“About the trial? Or about your sentence?” Russ questioned in response.

“No, no, about Stuart. He’s quite a character don’t y’think? Be a nice addition to our little group we got goin’ on.”

“Don’t know him too well, but I guess we don’t have much of a choice if you have to spend 90 hours with him. Just try not to fuck him up too much, you dig?”

Murdoc laughed, “of course not, Russ.”’


	5. Stay in School Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to help me edit that’d be pretty sweet. Also a lot of these quotes are from my first time being drunk so enjoy that.

Murdoc waited a generous four hours after the trial before sending his first text to Stuart. He waited ten more minutes then sent another. He didn’t want to come off as clingy, but he disliked being ignored. He scrolled boredly through various social media accounts until he got a text back. Not wanting to seem eager, he waited.

S: _Wassup Murdoc?_

He laughed, taking note of how long it took him to type the short response. He wondered if it was from nerves or brain damage; possibly both.

M: _Not much. About to have a couple beers if you’d like to stop by._

S: _Don’t know that I can. I’ll ask._

Murdoc looked through his alcohol cabinet trying to find something that he thought Stuart would enjoy. Most of his stuff was way too strong for alcohol virgins but he figured it’d be funny to see the boy absolutely plastered. Not to mention, a lot easier to get him to open up without him acting like an anxious wreck. He picked out his strongest bottle of Everclear and checked his phone.

S: _I can come, but would it be alright if I could spend the night? My parents won’t be here tonight and I don’t think they can pick me up._

Murdoc smiled at the text. Maybe it would be easier than he originally thought to corrupt him. He typed back. M: Yeah that works. Let me know when you leave. He went around quickly picking things up off the floor and throwing them into an unused closet, wanting his house to look somewhat presentable before he arrived.

S: _I can leave now._

S _: Oh I almost forgot to ask. What’s your address?_

Murdoc immediately responded with his address, not really caring about the fast reply. He turned on the lights, figuring it would look more welcoming. He sighed feeling as though there he was more he could do to clean, but decided it was take more than 10 minutes to clean up 10 years of damage.

S: _I’m on my way :)_

Not long after, 2D arrived with his mom.

“What time would you like to pick up Stuart here tomorrow? If you want I can always drive him back home, but I’m not sure that you’d be too comfortable with that given the uhh… Circumstances.”

His mother smiled, “If you could drive him home that’d be great! Anytime around 2:00 works if that’d be okay with you.”

“That’s perfect. I’ll see you then Mrs. Pot,” Murdoc flashed an obnoxiously sweet grin, wanting her to like him.

Usually he didn’t care too much for his friend’s parent’s approval, but 2D’s mom seemed so sweet that he wouldn’t want to have her think that he was a bad influence.

“Love you Stu! Be good, and please eat something I’ve been so worried about your eating habits since the accident.” She kissed him on the cheek which made 2D blush an adorable shade of red.

“Okay mom. I love you too,” he mumbled through embarrassment. Murdoc shut the door as they waved goodbye heading straight for the liquor on the coffee table.

“Sorry about my mom. She can be overly affectionate at times.”

“Hey it’s all good. My mother wasn’t that way so it’s kind of endearing that she cares so much.” He passed the bottle to Stuart, not bothering to get any shot glasses. He hesitantly reached for the bottle, giving it a strange evaluation but not yet sipping from it.

“Oh, I thought you were going to have beer,” he said, making it sound like more of a question than a statement.

“We can, but it’s much easier to get drunk with this stuff. ‘ave you ever been drunk Stu?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

2D shook his head. “I’ve had sips of alcohol at Christmas parties with my parents and all, but I haven’t been drunk. Are you sure this won’t mess with my medication or anythin’?”

“Oh you’ll be fine. And being drunk is fun, although it’s sort of lost its effect on me y’know? I’ve built up quite the immunity. Go on have a sip. It won’t kill you.”

He tentatively put the bottle to his lips. Murdoc would be lying to say he wasn’t getting a little impatient. He decided to grab the end of the bottle, forcing the liquid down his throat. 2D’s eyes went wide as he willed himself to swallow. He coughed harshly, pushing the bottle away from him.

“See, that wasn’t too hard.” Murdoc took the bottle and drank at ease handing it back to Stuart who was much faster to sip from it this time around. They went like that, passing the bottle back and forth, with young 2D still shuddering from the taste. They talked about his love of Zombie films and his passion for playing music until the alcohol seemed to hit him and he had to lay down. He went on a tangent about his girlfriend, Paula, running his words together and slurring so bad that Murdoc almost couldn’t make out what he was saying. Usually Murdoc liked to dominate conversation, but he liked hearing Stuart’s drawn out ramblings about whatever passed through his mind.

2D groaned, “She jus’ texted me an waslike ‘are you drunk, because I can’t understand a word you’re saying’ and I waslike ‘yeah’, and now she’s pissed, but like, it’s my decision y’know? She drinks all the time, but suddenly if I do it, issa problem, y’know?” He squinted at his phone, having a hard time making out the messages.

“‘M jus’ not goin’ t’ respond.” He huffed, throwing down his phone on the sofa.

Murdoc smirked, “that’s a good idea, but maybe slow it down with the alcohol, yeah? Women are a drag, but you’re pretty incoherent right now mate.”

2D frowned, “but ‘m having sooo much fun. I though’ you wanted t’ get drunk.”

Murdoc took the bottle that he was clutching, earning an upset whine from the boy.

“I did, but clearly you are, and clearly you’ve had too much.” Murdoc had only taken a couple of sips, just wanting to be buzzed so he could monitor 2D and make sure he didn’t do anything stupid. It was rare that he played the voice of reason, but he felt obligated to keep tabs on the first-time-drunk.

“Please, Mudsie? ‘M not even that drunk. See?” Stuart tried to get up and walk over to him but as soon as he stood up he collapsed back down on the couch.

“Murdoc. I can’ feel my bones. I think I need t’ go to the hospital.”

“You’re fine, Dullard. You just need to sleep it off. Can you come upstairs?” He shook his head.

“I can’ move. My legs won’ work. I think ‘m allergic t’ alcohol.” Murdoc sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose.

“You’re not allergic. Just drunk. Here,” he sat down next to him on the couch, placing an arm under his legs and hauling him over his shoulder. He was surprised to find out that he was so light considering how tall he was, but figured it made sense since he was just skin and bone.

He trudged upstairs with 2D reluctantly allowing Murdoc to carrying him. He heaved him down on his bed and removed his shoes earning a grunt of distaste from Stuart.

“Murdoc, m’ phone. I can’ find it,” He complained thrashing around the sheets. He smiled, thinking about how easy it would be to make a move on the boy, but decided against it because he wanted his consent and for him to remember all their intimate moments despite his bad memory.

“It’s downstairs I’ll go get it.” He picked up the phone, realizing that there were over 15 texts from his girlfriend. He assumed he’d be in trouble with her tomorrow morning which was an oddly satisfying thought. Murdoc decided to grab his overnight bag too so he could take his meds and brush what little teeth he had left. He tucked the phone in his pocket and started back upstairs.

“I couldn’t find it Stu. Maybe we can look for it tomorrow when you’re not such a fucking mess.”

He whined, “Okay. Paula’s goin’ t’ be pissed, but I don’ care. Fuck her y’know? She’s such a hypocrite when it comes to letting me do things.”

Murdoc laughed, “here I brought your bag. I’m going to wait outside while you sort yourself out.” He shut the door and fished his own phone out of his pocket, calling Russel. It rang a couple of times before he picked up.

“Murdoc do you know what time it is? 11:30. It’s too late for whatever bullshit you’re calling me about.”

“Hey calm down there, mate. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over here and get drunk. I’m with the kid and he’s completely wasted so I just wanted some more sober company.”

Russel sighed, “Yeah, I’ll be right over. Give me a sec.” “

Thanks Russ, I owe you one.”

“You owe me a bottle of alcohol,” he grumbled.

“Oh you already know I have tons of that. The only perk of having alcohol dad, amiright?”

He laughed, “alright I’ll see you soon.”

Murdoc waited a while before knocking on the door, “You good in there?”

“Yeah, I told you, ’m not even drunk.” 2D swung open the door with exaggerated hand motions.

“Whatever you say. It’s getting late face ache, maybe you should go to sleep.”

He frowned, “but you aren’t.”

“I’m also not drunk off my ass. Don’t forget to lay on your side so you don’t choke on your own vomit. My pal Russ is coming over so I can’t babysit you.”

Reluctantly he got back in the bed and wrapped the sheets around him, “fine,” he groaned. “Can y’ get the light?”

Murdoc switched off the light switch and closed the door again, heading back downstairs to wait for Russel. A light knock on the door forced him to get up again as he greeted Russ.

“Where’s the kid?”

“I sent him to bed because he can’t handle his alcohol.”

He and Russel sat down and drank some more, exchanging stories about their first times being drunk which they’d both already heard before, but were somehow funnier now. Murdoc pulled out 2D’s phone and went through the texts from his girlfriend. Something in his brain told him not to, but he and the alcohol disregarded it. She did seem quite annoyed about not getting a text back but he didn’t respond and just shut it off. At 2:00 Russel had passed out on the couch and he decided he should probably do the same, choosing the floor as a decent spot to do so. He felt kind of bad about leaving 2D upstairs, but was too tired and drunk to give it a second thought.


	6. Murdoc sucks ( but so does Paula ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does the pacing for this seem weird to you guys? I feel like it does but I also don’t want any boring story lulls. (Tell me if you spot any typos please)

Murdoc woke up stiff on the floor the next morning with a crick in his neck. Russel was still passed out and would probably be in a piss poor mod when he woke up with a hangover. He decided not to wake him up for both their sake and reached for his phone to check the time. He was confused to find out that the phone he pulled out wasn’t his own, but soon remembered taking 2D’s last night. The clock read 9:34, which was pretty early for Murdoc’s standards and be noticed that there were many more texts from an irritated Paula. He scrolled through them when a thought ran through his head. He moved to the kitchen so he wouldn’t wake up Russel and selected the call option for her number from Stuart’s phone. She picked up immediately.

“Why the hell haven’t you been responding? I texted you like 60 times and I’m pretty fed up with it if I’m being completely honest. I thought you died.”

“Hey, this is Murdoc Niccals. Stuart’s... uhhh, caretaker. He’s with me at the moment and I think he’s still upstairs asleep.”

“Oh. Is he okay? Should I come over and check on him.”

“He’s fine, trust me. Just really hungover. He did tell me last night that he wanted to talk to you though. Something about not wanting you to be mad and such. Is there any way you can get here?”

She sighed, “Yeah hold on. I can’t believe that idiot sometimes. This isn’t the first time I’ve had to come check on him you know? It seems like every other week I’m helping his ass. And what do I get in return? Nothing.”

He chuckled and waited with her still on the line while she presumably got ready. “Here, my address is 5821 Cloverfield Drive. I’ll go check on the brat until you can get here.”

“Thanks, I’ll be over as soon as I can.”

He trudged to his room, still a little hungover himself and knocked on the door. There was a inarticulate “come in”, so he figured it was fine to open the door. 2D laid on the bed holding his head in his hands, shielding his eyes from the light coming in from the hallway. 

“You alright? Your girlfriend called wanting to know where you were so I told her here and she wanted to come check on you. I’m no marriage counselor, but that seems like some pretty controlling stuff. I tried to get her not to, but she really wanted to talk to you I think.” He handed Stuart his phone.

He groaned, “shit, I need to get ready then. Have you seen my pills by chance? I have a godawful migraine and I can’t find them.” He practically rolled out of bed and quickly pulled his pants on.

Murdoc spotted a white bottle on the floor next to his bed and held them up, “will these do?”

“Yes, thank you. I really don’t get why she wanted to come. I’m fine, and you’re here, so it’s not like I’m passed out in an alley or anythin’,” he scowled. 

He picked through his bag pulling out a new shirt and throwing it on. His hair was a disheveled mess, but he didn’t seem to care as he downed a couple pills. He gave himself a once over in the mirror and visibly cringed as he smelled his own breath. 

“I’m going to go brush my teeth. If she gets here can you please tell her I’m upstairs so she doesn’t kill me?”

“Can do,” Murdoc smiled to himself as he walked back downstairs to wait for Paula to show up. He could already sense annoyance from both parties, so he figured one last thing might push their relationship over the edge. He wasn’t quite sure what though. He heard the water running upstairs and figured that Stuart must’ve decided to take a shower. A car pulled into his driveway and Paula came out the passenger side. The driver didn’t appear to be old enough to be her mother, so he guessed it either had to be her sister or a friend. Whoever it was pulled away and left Paula at his front door step.

“Hey, Stu’s in the shower, but we can go upstairs and wait for him so we don’t disturb Russ here.” He gestured at the sleeping figure.

She exhaled with annoyance, but followed him upstairs. 

“Sorry about all this. I really thought he’d be able to handle his alcohol better, but apparently the kid’s a lightweight.”

“Believe me, I know. We got high together and I thought he’d be fine, but he acted like a complete idiot the entire time. I’m just glad he didn’t seem to break anything or hurt himself this time.”

They sat down on his bed and waited for 2D to get out of the shower, “do y’think you could manage your alcohol better?” He picked up a bottle from the bedside table and offered it to her.

“Oh, I know I can.” She took a large swig from the bottle and passed it back. Murdoc didn’t drink from it, not really in the mood for more liquor.

“It’s a bit early to get drunk, isn’t it?” She asked

“Sweetie, it’s never too early,” he passed the bottle back and she chugged a good half of it. He’d be lying if that wasn’t slightly impressive. She set the bottle back down on the table and waited for its effects to kick in. 

“What the fuck is taking him so long? I thought he wanted to talk.” She complained.

“Probably trying to wash the alcohol off of him,” Murdoc replied.

She laughed loudly and took another gulp of the liquid. Suddenly, she put her hand on the inside of his thigh. Murdoc smiled seeing where this could go. He didn’t protest as she moved her hand up the fabric. 

“Y’know Murdoc, recently Stuart and I have been having a hard time. We just want different things. He’s always too nervous to do anything with me, and makes excuses every chance he gets to avoid it.”

“I’ve been with some girls like that, and let me tell you, it never lasts that way. Because eventually you’re going to get bored.”

“Exactly! Like making out is fun and all, but I just want more out of the relationship.” She moved her hand to his crotch.

“Well, we could always do some stuff. Stuart doesn’t have to know because it’ll probably upset the poor boy and we wouldn’t want that,” Murdoc suggested.

She flashed sharp teeth, “that’s exactly what I was thinking.”

Paula unbuttoned his jeans and played with the zipper, “But he’s in the next room over. I wouldn’t want him to come out and find us.” 

Murdoc grinned, “We’ll be quiet. I doubt he could hear us anyway.”

She pulled his pants down slightly and ran her hands over the thin cloth separating them. When she was satisfied she pulled his down his boxers too. Murdoc exaggerated a moan, wanting to be heard. Originally, he hadn’t planned on using this to make them break up, but it seemed like the easiest way. She held her hair up behind her as she moved her head down and started to suck at the tip. She was quite loud too, which would hopefully catch Stuart’s attention. He made more loud noises in hopes that he’d find out, sooner rather than later, because he didn’t find Paula to be as attractive as 2D. He closed his eyes and imagined that it was him sucking him off instead. The thought made the experience much more enjoyable. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching and smiled. Luckily, Paula didn’t seem to notice as she was too preoccupied. 

“It’s so big,” she moaned, trying to take him deeper. There was a loud knock on the door, but Murdoc still heard the water running so he figured it couldn’t be 2D. Paula stopped as the door swung open. Russel stood in the doorway with an infuriated expression.

“What the fuck do you two think you’re doing?” He fumed. “Murdoc, like it wasn’t bad enough you hit him with your car, now you’re going to go and cheat on him. I’m sorry, but that’s fucked up even for you.” He turned to Paula, “And you, your boyfriend just got out of the hospital. What in your mind thinks that this is okay?”

They were both silent as the separated from each other and murdoc pulled his pants back on. “Look Russ, this is my house and I can do whatever the fuck I want, got it? If you don’t like it, leave.”

Russel shook his head, “I seriously thought you were better than that. Paula, get out, before I make you,”

She didn’t have to be told twice as she ran past him and they heard the front door slam shut. 

“You’re fucked up, you know that? 2D hasn’t done anything to you whatsoever and here you are sleeping with his girlfriend. I’d beat your ass right now if he weren’t here.”

“C’mon Russ, it wasn’t even that bad. She said the kid didn’t do anything with her so I took pity. Is that so bad? If anything, I just saved their relationship.”

Russel growled before punching him in the face faster than Murdoc could’ve anticipated. He felt blood drip out of his nose, “What the fuck, Russ?”

“You should feel lucky that that’s all I did. Now you’re going to tell Stuart what happened or I will, and I’m pretty sure you don’t want that.”

Murdoc tilted his head back and pinched his nose despite the pain that occurred when he did so. “What do you want me to say? ‘Sorry, your girlfriend was bored so I helped’?” 

“Think of something. I’ll be downstairs, because I don’t want to be here when you break that kid’s heart.”

Murdoc sighed as Russel left him to himself. Admittedly, he could’ve thought the situation through a little better. He didn’t want to hurt Stuart, but he knew this would probably be the end of his relationship with Paula, which would’ve given him more satisfaction had Russel not decided to punch him in the nose. He removed the pressure from the sore spot to hear a disgusting crack. That never meant anything good. Blood continued to trickle down his face as he heard the water stop. He was honestly surprised that 2D hadn’t heard the commotion and ended his shower sooner. He stood up and tried to prepare what he was going to say. Stuart came out with his hair still soaking wet.

“Hey, where’d Paula go? I thought she wanted to talk to me. Also what happened to your face?” He asked, clearly confused.

“Here, Stu, come sit down.”

The puzzled expression on his face grew at this.

“I had to tell Paula to leave because she made a move on me. She kept going on and on about how you you two never did anything and how it upset her then she started trying to suck me off. I told her it was wrong, but she didn’t listen. So, I let her have her fun, then my buddy Russ came in and beat the shit out of me for doing so. I didn’t want to hurt you, but she insisted. We told her to leave because it was seriously fucked.”

After his half-assed, half-true explanation he looked up to see 2D’s devastated face. He felt bad and almost thought that the pain in his chest couldn’t amount to the pain in his nose. 

“Why would she do that? I thought she was happy. Was it because I got drunk last night? Should I call her?” The poor boy looked like he was about to cry.

“Stu, sometimes people do stupid stuff. And if anything I’d look at this as more of an eye opening experience. Paula probably would’ve cheated on you at sometime or another and I think it’s best you find out now rather than later. I don’t want to tell you what to do, but I think that staying with her would only cause you more pain.”

2D nodded sadly, “You’re right. I don’t really want to talk to her right now, but I should probably end things soon.” He put his head in his hands, “I just really thought that I loved her. And I thought she loved me too. Sure, we had problems, but it’s not like we couldn’t see past them. I just don’t understand why she’d do this.”

Murdoc patted him on the back with the the hand that wasn’t holding his nose in place. “I’m sorry you had to find out like this.” He was doing a great job at putting on a show. “Can I make you some coffee to help with that headache?” 

He shook his head, “that’s alright, I’m just going to lay down if that’s okay. I’m not really feeling up to anything.”

Murdoc took that as his cue to leave and stood up, “I’ll leave you alone, but if you need anything Russ and I will be downstairs.”


End file.
